The new kid
by shloka
Summary: hermione's sitting in her usual place in her muggle school when a NEW KID arrives.'i has to be a dream...wait no a nightmare.it was the worst of the worst it was draco malfoy.what happens when draco comes to hermione's muggle school?music ref.-eminem .one shot.pls review its my first fanfic i hope you like it! p.s im not so good at writing fanfics so can u reccomend advice?
1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant summer in hashville. I was chatting with my friends Emily and Jose who were by far my closest friends, they were my girl friends , unlike harry and Ron who would only gossip about quiddich and other random matches, Emily and Jose were there to talk about 'girl stuff'. Jose was obviously closer; she was the right opposite of me. She wasn't good at muggle studies and hated most of the subjects, but she was that one girl who was the first person to be chosen when we were playing any kind of sport. It was the time of the year where instead of Hogwarts I had my muggle school to attend to. I knew one girl named camellia who was from Hogwarts who was in another grade but i didn't talk to her much (p.s she is in hufflepuff ).

I was wearing a white shirt with a waist length black tie and a above knee length dark grey skirt. It was the uniform the whole school wore. As usual my hair was tied in a messy bun with curls coming out from the sides and my fringe was loosely hung on one side with a small clip supporting it. "Guys sit down! Sir 's coming!" a voice rang throughout the classroom ,slightly startled I stopped my game of tic-tac-toe and briskly walked to my table taking a last glance at josey and Emily. We greeted Mr .Richard with a warm and chorused 'hello sir'. unlike our other snotty teachers Mr. Richard was nice and good looking too, his smile was heavenly, even a hardcore critic could fall for that smile. He can be strict at times and really loose at other times. He replied with a lively good morning and the first thing I saw was the huge smile that was pasted on his face. Before I could wonder why, he continued "class, today a new kid will be joining us,i'll just get him ,he is waiting outside". and he walked out.

I had a mental smile on my face, as soon as he said 'new kid'. I always loved to meet new kids! Usually I would hope for an academic challenge or maybe we would share similarities. But I regretted it the second he stepped in.

I almost fell unconscious at seeing his face.'fuck,fuck,fuck...I must be dreaming', 'it's all just a dream'. I pinched myself so hard that it left a red mark, but I was too in shock to realise. I could have bet that my face went white and then green!Hoping I would faint and wake up in the nurses room i snapped my eyes close. It was the worst of the worst. It was DRACO MALFOY.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**I DO NOT OWN HP OR ANY OTHER STUFF MADE BY THE QUEEN J.K ROWLING.

Draco's POV:as soon as that unknown teacher said my name i walked closer to him, expressionless, while he just stared smiling at me like a mental retard. It had been a month since my father's death and because of his death we lost almost all our wealth,heck we were at the brink of being broke. Me and my mother we forced to sell our pride and loyalty to the wearing world. The malfoys mansion was not ours anymore. We started to stay in a muggle house near hashville,a rather amusing name, well what can you expect from muggles?,i was almost as low as granger,i don't know why i thought of that...coming back to reality away from my sad fate i entered the muggle class, filled with a moment to observe it i saw a sandalwood colour floor and a bunch of muggles seated at their navy blue tables with grey chairs. It was particularly cold, looking up i saw the source. It was an air contioner...i think.

Then i spotted someone i didn't expect to be there in my wildest dreams or imaginations ,Hermione granger. I was extremely shocked as she didn't look like the mudblo-,girl i saw at she looked rather WHAT? I barfed a little in my mouth and started cursing myself for even thinking that."class,our new kid ,draco malfoy"i jolted up to look at him as he said my name,now paying attention as he spoke. "he will be joining us on these precious years of school ,i expect to see a good company around him" he said sternly ,as he led me to the far side of the class, where granger was sitting...

Hermione's POV:'oh god why?! was a GREAT way to start my first week of school ,sitting next to a boy who will call me a fucking mudblood..HOW WONDERFUL.I hid myself by pushing my mess of hair towards my face, but it didn't work it just made my face more prominent. At that moment Ii realized that I hadn't see his face clearly. So I looked up. Looking up I saw a totally different malfoy,he had a weak figure and looked like he cried...a lot .for a moment i felt sympathy for him. He looked different..i just couldn't see why. He was wearing a polo t-shirt with denim jeans. He looked a bit attractive...i blinked furiously as he approached the seat next to me. "Hermione, would you mind being his fresher buddy?".I cringed a little and replied " i don't kn-" before i could finish he said "thats great! Draco you can take a seat next to Hermione here while i just come back with your notebooks and other materials".i had a feeling Malfoy was giving me a death glare on my back.i just looked outside the window, for some absurd reason i started heating up when he sat next to me but moved his chair slightly far away.

AUTHORS NOTE:so what do you think?pls rewiew and comment if you want for the grammatical mistakes but you know humans they fuck up almost everything u better SERIOUSLY.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: i do not own **any content of the awesome book harry potter that is written by queen j.k rowling.

DRACO'S POV:as soon as i sat down,i looked up to granger who was clumsily trying to avoid me. Its pretty obvious nobody can avoid the famous Draco Malfoy.I for once didn't agree to be anywhere near her...but i didn't know why, I mean now that my father's gone i don't need to consider the fact of following my father's footsteps and call her a mudblood,or should I? Zooming out i quickly without a second thought moved my table and chair away from her, while i was moving the wind came from the opposite direction making her hair sway in the wind, the vanilla strawberry scent that came from her hair was irresistible. ONLY HER HAIR not her...never her. Looking away i caught a glimpse of her flushed up face,I smirked in my mind as i sat down adjusting to the un-cushioned seat that didn't look expensive at all. She had changed a lot since I last noticed her, she looked more...more lively and happier.

HERMIONE'S POV:I cursed the wind for making my hair from a bushy tangle to a wild bird's nest. But i did like the fact that my favourite shampoo which smelled of strawberry and vanilla lifted my mood by a milli percent. The class door opened with a smooth swing as our class teacher came in with Malfoy's books. I was curious to know why out of all the freaking muggle schools in London he chose my school! Why?!i sighed as i asked to excuse me to the washroom. As i walked to the door, i could feel malfoy's smirk growing into a evil grin, typical for a malfoy,i said as i stormed out of the classroom that was alive with shouts of random 16 year olds. I entered the bathroom and looked at myself in the square mirror surrounded by white tiles.I just stared at the shock of possibly going to school with malfoy,he already made my life a living hell at Hogwarts...and now at my school! UNBELIEVABLE! I could already see myself in the distant future with him immaturely calling me a mudblood as if his friends aren't somewhere deep inside my heart i had hope. Hope that maybe malfoy had changed from his childish behaviour to a responsible teen. Maybe he realised that his ego won't get him anywhere, but this hope was drowning in the deep oceans of worry and reality.

I quickly set my hair back to normal using the mirror, and to say water always does the trick to make my hair look nice and wavy, suddenly our recess bell rang throughout the school and i almost forgot about the field trip form i had to give to .i gasped as i ran out of the bathroom and swiftly turned on the corner-BAM! I felt something hard hit my face, as i rebounded and fell to the ground, it felt like a person, i was sure of that. "ouch!"i squeaked as i mindlessly said "im terribly sorry!you see i was-" as i looked up to see a pale hand reaching out to me. i looked to see who it was Draco Malfoy. ' .fuck'i always say that when I'm really discombobulated or nervous. i just huffed at him in disbelief, but what have i got to loose?its not like he could humiliate me any further by pushing me to the ground instead of picking me up or anything?!so i regretfully reached out my hand to hold his , waiting for the loud band of my body against the floor ,i closed my eyes in disbelief as instead of being pushed to the floor i was pushed up by his strong arm that sent a jolt through my body. I felt like my whole body became involuntary as i blushed vigorously at the contact and my eyes became fixed on his dark grey ones. For some stupid reason my INVOLENTARY body let my eyes stay there for what seemed like hours. His eyes were .WHAT?!i quickly snapped out of it as malfoy spoke and said "watch your step granger.". "uh,yeah thanks.",i let go of his hands as i took one last look at him and briskly walked away from him as far as some steps of hyperventilating. I looked back and he vanished in the crowd.'what the hell just happened!?wtf!?why did he not kill me by now?wait what if its a trick?

I entered the class with these questions piling up in m head only to see packing up his case. 'perfect timing'i said to myself as i halted him politely, and gave him my form, satisfied he looked up at me, nodded and exited the class. As soon as he exited i slumped up to my seat and sat down.A bit surprised from the recent events.

**AUTHORS NOTE:hey guys! Sorry it took me long to upload this chapter but i had exams so yeah you for supporting me or even taking your time to read this. And sorry for the grammatical errors wait to write the next chapter! Any ideas?pls review!:D**


End file.
